deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Collab with Pach: SAMCRO (Sons of Anarchy) vs. Jack Welker's Gang (Breaking Bad)
Intro In this special Thanksgiving collaboration coming from the minds of MrPacheco101 and TheWetWaffle, we're bringing two modern gangs of television into the battlefield to determine who is the dominant force! SAMCRO! The notorious outlaw biker gang haling from the small California town of Charming whose strong brotherhood ties, brutal savagery, and cunning intellect makes them a powerful force to be reckoned with on both sides of the law! Jack Welker's Gang! A group of Neo-Nazi hitmen bounded by family ties and loyalty to one another. Together, they use firepower, intimidation, and connections to get the job done whenever, wherever, and however possible by any means necessary! When blood is spilt and families are broken, these outlaws will come out guns blazing to find out WHO IS DEADLIEST!? The Warriors SAMCRO (Represented by Pach) The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club (SAMC) was formed by John Teller and Piermont "Piney" Winston, two Vietnam War veterans, in 1967 in Charming, California. Six of the original nine members were war veterans. Their logo is a Grim Reaper wielding an M16 Rifle with scythe blade and holding a crystal ball. The Sons' mottos are "Fear the Reaper" and "Ride Free or Die", and their colors are blue and white. The club has 28 chapters worldwide. In North America, these are located in Alaska, Arizona, California, Florida, Illinois, New England, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Texas, Utah, Washington and Wyoming in the United States, as well as Alberta and Manitoba in Canada. There are also a number of chapters in England, Germany, Ireland, the Netherlands and Scandinavia. The club has a signature weapon. All members are known to carry knives on their waistbands. The original and founding chapter, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original, referred to by the acronym SAMCRO or Sam Crow. The Redwood chapter is headquartered in Charming, California, in a clubhouse adjacent to the Teller-Morrow auto mechanic shop. The chapter's President is Clay Morrow and his Vice-President is Jax Teller. Jack Welker's Gang (Represented by Waffle) '''Jack Welker's Gang '''was a group of Neo-Nazis/criminals who worked for Walter White as hitmen. They were first introduced to Walter by Jack's nephew, Todd Alquist, when Walt needed to eliminate 10 potential prison informants. Despite the difficulty of Walt's demands, Jack's gang coordinated an attack that left all 10 men dead in the space of 2 minutes. Later, when Declan, a business associate of Walt's, replaced Todd with a different cook and began producing a lower quality meth, Lydia Rodarte-Quayle, the woman in charge of distribution, had Jack and his gang kill Declan and his men, then reinstate Todd as the cook. Meanwhile, Jesse Pinkman, Walt's partner, began to grow increasingly scared of Walt, leading him to strike a deal with DEA agent (and Walt's brother in law) Hank Schrader. Jesse and Hank lured Walt into a trap, where he exposed the location of his drug money and was arrested by Hank. However, just as Hank and his partner Steven Gomez were about to bring Walt in, Jack's gang, who Walt had hired to kill Jesse, arrived. A tense stand-off, in which Walt tried (and failed) to call off Jack and his men, escalated to a brief gunfight that ended in Gomez's death and Hank being wounded. Walt attempted to bribe Jack into letting Hank go, but Hank refused to beg for his life and was promptly executed by Jack. Enraged that Hank died for Jesse, Walt revealed Jesse's hiding place to Jack, hoping he would kill him, though Todd convinced Jack to spare Jesse so they can find out what he told Hank and improve Todd's meth cooks. The gang dragged Jesse away and took much of Walt's money as well, leaving only 10 million for Walt. Jack's gang began forcing Jesse to cook for them, greatly improving meth quality, and when Jesse attempted to escape, Todd murdered his ex-girlfriend Andrea as a warning. After several months of self-imposed exile, Walt returns and offers to show the gang a cooking method that requires no methalymine. Todd declined, though Lydia convinced him to play along so Jack can kill Walt. At the gang's hideout, Jack revealed the truth to Walt, and ordered his right-hand man Kenny to kill Walt. Enraged, Walt revealed that he knew Jesse was alive, and accused Jack of partnering with him. Insulted, Jack had Todd bring Jesse in, showing Walt that Jesse was his slave, not his partner. Suddenly, Walt tackled Jesse to the ground and activated the M60 machine gun mounted in his car, killing all of Jack's gang except Jack (who is badly injured) and Todd, who Jesse immediately ambushed and strangled with his shackles. Jack attempted to convince Walt to let him go by offering back his money, but Walt simply shoots Jack in the head and walks off. Hit with a bullet during the firefight, Walt says goodbye to Jesse, then goes to Todd's lab, where he dies with a peaceful smile on his face. Weapons SAMCRO Melee= *KA-BAR Blade Length: 7 Inches Total Length: 11.8 Inches Weight: 1.23 Pounds Clipped Point Single Edge with False Edge |-| Pistol 1= *Beretta 92FS Capacity: 15 Round Magazine Range: 50 Meters Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 34 Oz. Muzzle Velocity: 381 M/S Carried by Jax Teller |-| Pistol 2= *Glock 17 Capacity: 17 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 29.9 Oz Muzzle Velocity: 375 M/S Semi-Auto |-| Pistol 3= *HK USP Expert Capacity: 12 Round Magazine Range: 30 Meters Caliber: .45 ACP Weight: 1.47 Pounds Carried by Clay Morrow |-| Shotgun= *Remington 870 Capacity: 8 Rounds Caliber: 12 Gauge Shells Weight: 7 Pounds Pump Action |-| Mid Range= *TEC-9 Capacity: 32 Rounds Range: 50 Meters Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 1.4 Kg. Muzzle Velocity: 360 M/S Illegally Modified to Fully Automatic Fire |-| Assault Rifle= *M4A1 Carbine Capacity: 30 Rounds Per Magazine 500-600 Meters of Range Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Round Rate of Fire: 500-600 RPM Weight: 7.5 Pounds |-| Gallery= KA-BAR combat knife.jpg|KA-BAR Beretta M9.gif|Beretta 92FS Glock-17.jpeg|Glock 17 H&KUSPExpert.jpg|HK USP Expert Remington870.jpg|Remington Model 870 TEC-92.jpg|TEC-9 M4-Transparent.png|M4A1 Carbine Jack Welker's Gang Melee= *Shovel Metal Head Useful for Swinging Medium Weight Blunt Damage |-| Pistol 1= *Browning Hi-Power Capacity: 13 Rounds Range: 50 Meters Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 2 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 335 M/S Single Action Carried by Jack Welker |-| Pistol 2= *Ruger KP94 Capacity: 15 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 32 oz. Other Stats Unknown Carried by Todd |-| Pistol 3= *Kimber Ultra Raptor II Capacity: 7 Rounds Caliber: .45 ACP Weight: ~25 oz. Small and Easy to Conceal Other Stats Unknown Carried by Kenny |-| Shotgun= *Mossberg 500 Capacity: 8 Rounds Range: 40 Meters Caliber: 12 Gauge Shells Weight: 5.5 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 403 M/S Pump Action |-| Mid Range= *AA-12 Capacity: 32 Rounds Range: 100 Meters Caliber: 12 Gauge Shells Rate of Fire: 300 RPM Weight: 7.3 Kg Muzzle Velocity: 350 M/S Carried by Kenny |-| Assault Rifle= *M4A1 Carbine Capacity: 30 Rounds Per Magazine Range: 500-600 Meters of Range Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Round Rate of Fire: 500-600 RPM Weight: 7.5 Pounds |-| Gallery= Shovel 2.jpg|Shovel Browning High-Power 9mm IMG 1526.jpg|Browning Hi-Power 400px-RugerP94.jpg|Ruger KP94 Kimber.jpg|Kimber Ultra Raptor II Mossberg 500.jpg|Mossberg 500 Aa-12.jpg|AA-12 M4-Transparent.png|M4A1 Carbine X Factors Explanations *Both have the reputation and respect to earn the loyalties of their men to give out orders, so it's even. *SAMCRO doesn't mind getting their hands dirty when it comes to dealing with their enemies. Whether it be torturing them for information or bashing their skulls in with a snow globe, the Sons are willing to try anything to prove a point. Heck, some of the members revel in the carnage they create. However, their strong code of ethics refrains them from hurting women, children, and innocent bystanders has helped them keep a small shred of humanity. On the other hand, Welker's crew has no code of ethics except the ethics of profit and secrecy. They are willing to kill anyone with a price on their head or hinders their business ventures children included. * It's not known for how long Welker's Gang have been operating and no members are known to have any sort of military experience. SAMCRO on the other hand have men who are veterans and have been operating since 1967, showing that they have a foundation to work off. Jack and his men are certainly experience in killing but SAMCRO have been around longer and have their own legacy as one of the most prestigious biker gangs in California. *Welker's Gang are likely to have some connections to a decent gun dealer, so much so that they can get their hands on an AA-12 but aren't as well supplied as SAMCRO. SAMCRO is known as being one of the top gun runners in the west coast with a more varied assortment of rifles, pistols, and ammunition. It's also worth noting that they have connections to the IRA so they get a steady flow of guns from a reliable source. *The Sons' motorcycles may be proven to be valuable considering that they gain a boost in mobility, meaning that they can surprise Jack's Gang, chases them, or gun them down. Welker's Gang don't really have any sort of special mobility outside of their 1999 Ford Crown Victoria or 1985 Ford F-350 so it's going to be a challenge to chase others around when their cars are so slow. *Jack's Gang don't seem like a very bright group, mainly using brute force to get a point across and requiring the enslavement of Jesse Pinkman to get the proper purity of Blue Sky. SAMCRO however, have to use their wits to keep one step ahead of law enforcement and enemy gangs alike, they also have to keep the peace among the California gangs with their gun connections. *As previously mentioned both groups respect their leaders and are willing to take orders from them in a combat situation, so there is a level of communication amongst the group. *Both groups have family-like bonds with each other so they'll watch each others backs and protect each other from harm. *Both groups are willing to get their jobs done but SAMCRO managed to snag the edge just barely due to how efficiently they get problems solved. Their usage of deception and trickery helps them frame their rival enemies of crimes they didn't commit or get them on the bad side of their partners. Not only that, but they are relentless hunters when it comes to those who betray the club or hurt their family, making sure that they get what they deserve in the end. *Both are skilled for the most part in using firearms but SAMCRO has shown more skill with firearms such as firing them from motorcycles and making clean kill shots from afar. Jack's Gang seemed to be more used to spraying and praying or getting a bunch of members together and making it hail. *As mentioned above SAMCRO has some veterans amongst them and with that they bring their training from the previous services, such as the Vietnam War or The IRA Cause, along with additional training from the Sons. Jack's Gang doesn't seem to train that often, mainly just hanging out in the clubhouse and awaiting jobs. SAMCRO have also had to fight rival biker gangs, Triads, gangbangers, Neo-Nazis, and other assorted criminals compared to Jack's Gang who haven't had any real onscreen fighting. *Both gangs wear light body armor that helps protect against shrapnel and other debris but they aren't bulletproof and with a well placed shot can penetrate the armor. Weapons Edges Melee= The KA-BAR is a legend amongst knives and is going to be more useful in close quarters combat thanks to its small size and sharpness, allowing for smooth stabs and powerful slashes. The shovel is way too heavy and may be good at keeping a distance but that weight will make it clunky and hard to handle. Add in the training X Factor and the fact that the Sons carry this knife and are skilled using it and SAMCRO has it in the bag. Edge: SAMCRO |-| Pistol 1= These two pistols chamber the bean sized 9mm round there isn't an advantage in terms of caliber in either gun. However the 92FS is packing more ammo and a higher muzzle velocity so those weak 9mm's will get stronger despite it weighing more. Edge: SAMCRO |-| Pistol 2= The Glock is a modern pistol masterpiece chosen by special forces, police officers, and civilians for it's reliability and weight. The KP94 on the other hand is the heavier, less reliable gun with less shots in the hands of a less trained marksman (Todd). The Glock is a common gun when SAMCRO deals for a reason. Edge: SAMCRO |-| Pistol 3= Both of these .45 caliber pistols will deliver a painful wound if they hit their target. However what divides these these two pistols are magazine size and since the USP carries more rounds, it'll be able to deliver more rapid fire power while Kenny's Kimber will probably be dry and an empty man's gun is a dead man's gun. Edge: SAMCRO |-| Shotgun= The two classic shotguns of the late 20th century: the Mossberg 500 and Remington Model 870 have always been compared as two uncannily similar guns. Both will be chambered in 12 gauge, hold 8 shells, and are pump action but what really divide the two is weight. The Mossberg weighs a pound and a half less so the member of Welker's Crew wielding it will get less fatigued than an SAMCRO member carrying a Remington. Edge: Jack Welker's Gang |-| Mid Range= The Sons got their TEC-9s from their connections in the IRA and said TEC-9s have been modified to fully automatic fire so it'll be great for delivering rapid fire assaults from SAMCRO's bikes or as a concealable bullet hose. However the AA-12 will be bring way more firepower with it's 12 gauge shotgun shells despite weighing a lot more and bringing a lot more recoil. The TEC-9 can't really compete with the better quality firearm, the AA-12. Edge: Jack Welker's Gang |-| Assault Rifle= Both of these groups will be wielding the modern classic the M4A1 so there won't be any difference in the weapon itself. However, SAMCRO got the edge in marksmanship, logistics, and training so they'll be supplied with more ammunition and will be able to use their M4 more proficently. Edge: SAMCRO Notes *This will take place between Season 3 and Season 4 of Sons of Anarchy and between Granite State and Felina in Breaking Bad. *Voting ends on December 3rd. *The setting will be in Charming, California. *This will be a 10 vs. 10 fight with Jack's Gang having Jack, Todd, Kenny, Matt, Frankie, Lester, and four other Neo-Nazis while SAMCRO will have Jax, Clay, Opie, Tigs, Happy, and five Sons. Battle SAMCRO: x10 Jack Welker's Gang: x10 TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Blog posts